


Future of the Series - informational piece

by BallroomQueen



Series: Emma and Anton [14]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen, just some information, no new story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallroomQueen/pseuds/BallroomQueen
Summary: Just some information regarding the future of this series.
Series: Emma and Anton [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591159
Kudos: 2





	Future of the Series - informational piece

Hello dear readers!

I know that a lot of you love this and have probably hoped for a new story.

The problem is, I'm running out of ideas!

I never intended to start this series, and because of a request, my first story "My Dancing Queen" set the foundation for this already quite big collection of stories.

I'm gonna take a small break from this series to concentrate more on my other story, "It Takes Two to Tango...Or to Fall in Love", so that I will bring it to end and some day.

I'm not going to stop working on this series though, don't worry! I just won't update so regularly. I need the time to come up with new ideas.

Also, if you have any wish regarding the plot of a story, please write me! No matter if you have a specific plot or only a vague idea, or even just a word, I would appreciate if you let me know so that I can write more stories that you want to read.

Kind regards,

BallroomQueen


End file.
